


Steven Universe Oneshots

by Orangeriiz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Multi, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeriiz/pseuds/Orangeriiz
Summary: Just some Steven Universe Oneshots ^^
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Reader, Bismuth (Steven Universe)/Reader, Blue Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader, Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)/Reader, Garnet (Steven Universe)/Reader, Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)/Reader, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot/Reader (Steven Universe), Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader, Peridot (Steven Universe)/Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader, White Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader, Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Steven Universe Oneshots

Ah, yes. My first book. ;-; First chapter will be out soon :p Still need to get used to this xD


End file.
